


Let's Start Fixing the Clusterfuck Called NCIS

by farawisa



Series: How Tony became a Five-0 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: Steve and Hammond meet and get each other up to speed. They then move on to NCIS to impart some hard truths to Vance.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: How Tony became a Five-0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922713
Comments: 65
Kudos: 433
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Let's Start Fixing the Clusterfuck Called NCIS

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about the justice system in the US. This is purely my imagination and what I want people to be responsible for. Also NCIS is set one year later than canon to match up with Hawaii 5-0 and so that DADT just expired.
> 
> This is my entry for the bingo square "Fix-It" on my Just Write Trope Bingo Card.

It was morning in DC by the time Steve got there. He had slept on the plane the last few hours, but most of the time had been spent looking through what the MCRT had been doing these last few months and listening to the audio tapes of the voice sampling that Tony had done the day before. To say he was pissed, was an understatement. 

Chin had found him a lot of evidence already in the case reports the agents had submitted the last few months. He had also found a file that Tony had stored on one of the servers at NCIS where his partner had documented each and every insubordination he had to endure, when his commands hadn’t been obeyed, when his concerns had been brushed aside. He had also kept track of each and every report David and McGee had submitted that hadn’t been up to par and any additional paperwork he had to write and hand in because they had refused to correct theirs. On top of that, he had also kept a file where he had gotten a summary of all the files that David had accessed during her time at NCIS, complete with notes as to whether or not that file was relevant to any current case they were working on. Suffice to say that a lot of them weren’t.

Steve had sighed when he had seen all that Tony had done and how much the other man hadn’t told him. Had he known that things were that bad, he would have made Tony quit and come to Hawaii a year ago. 

There was nothing for it now, however. The only thing he could do was make sure that none of these people were able to ever hurt his lover again. He could also make sure that they would never be able to wear a badge and have any form of authority in the American Government or a federal agency. 

When Steve left the cargo plane he had been hitching a ride on, there were two black SUVs and a limousine waiting for him. He frowned, not having expected a welcoming committee. When the driver got out of the limousine and opened the back door, Steve could see General George Hammond’s face. He made his way over to the car and got into the back, nodding his hello. Hammond nodded back. As the door was closed and the car started to move, the general spoke. 

“This is a real clusterfuck we have here.”

“You won’t hear me disagreeing, sir,” Steve replied. He watched the older man take out his tablett, knowing that he also had Tony’s files since he had forwarded them to him. He also got the one Chin had given him out of his own bag. 

“Thanks to Tony, we have a good foundation for our investigation into the happenings at NCIS. I have already forwarded everything to Homeland, the DoJ, AG and JAG. They will take over the investigations,” Hammond said. “We will go and rip some new assholes, make sure that everyone that will be under investigation is in custody and you will get your man.”

“Sounds good,” Steve replied. “I would just like to make a quick stop.”

“Just tell the driver where and we’ll stop,” Hammond said, making Steve grin.

.o0o.

Leon Vance, director of NCIS, was sitting at his desk in his office reading over files when his intercom came on. 

“Sir?” Cynthia, his secretary asked.

“Yes,” he replied, pressing the speak button. 

“SecDef and Director Morrow are here and want to speak with you,” the woman said. 

“Send him in,” Vance ordered, standing up.

The door opened immediately and in walked the Secretary of Defense George Hammond and Tom Morrow, the director of Homeland Security, along with a third man Vance didn’t know. 

“Secretary, Tom,” he greeted, offering the men a place at the conference table.

“Leon,” both men greeted back, before George continued,“this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“Commander,” Vance greeted him, too. Steve only nodded back, not trusting he wouldn’t start tearing into the man should he open his mouth. 

“What can I do for you?” Vance asked as everyone was seated, he on one side of the table and the other three men on the other. Vance studied the men. None of them seemed happy and he had no idea why they would be pissed at him. 

“You can start with telling us what the hell is going on with your MCRT,” Tom said. Out of the three of them, he seemed the calmest, but Vance couldn’t be sure. His predecessor had a pretty good poker face, all of them seemed to have that. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Vance replied. “As far as I know, they’re working like always. There’s an ongoing case they’re investigating. The shooting at the radio station? I’m not sure if you’ve heard about it.”

“We have. We have also heard that they were doing voice prints yesterday and that two of the three people ordered to do these voiceprints, spent the day sitting in the car and reading, while the third had to do the whole neighborhood alone. Furthermore, we have heard that the two sitting in the car turned off their receiving device and were no longer listening for at least two hours, as was admitted by one of them, but was actually more than four of the five hours it took. The reason they gave was, and I quote: ‘One can only stand your agents’ voice for so long’,” Morrow enlightened the other director. Vance pulled a face, not knowing how to respond to that for a moment. He held up his hand and went over to his desk and the progress report files for the current cases. As he looked over the files, he saw who the agents involved were, even though he had already been pretty sure about who it was. There were, after all, only three people it could be. 

“DiNozzo’s telling tales again, I gather,” he said, sounding dismissive and more than a little peeved that the other man was giving out information about an ongoing investigation to other agencies. He would have to have a word with the man as soon as his visitors were gone. “I can’t believe he would waste your time with his lies, Secretary Hammond. The man has been known to cover up his own inadequacy by making up stuff and painting his co-workers in a negative light. This time, he went way over the top. You have my word, that I will take care of this.”

While Vance was speaking, he heard a growl from the man he hadn’t known so far. He ignored it, knowing that this man was way lower in the food chain than he was. He saw, however, that Hammond was laying a hand on the man’s arm to calm him down. 

“That’s an interesting take on the situation, Leon,” Hammond said. “What other ‘tales’ has DiNozzo been telling?” 

You could practically hear the air quotes in Hammond’s statement. However, Vance didn’t seem to notice. 

“It’s his fault that my predecessor was killed. He was on her protection detail and requested free time, which led to her being alone when she was ambushed. However, he said that she had ordered them to stay behind and refused to take them with her to her meeting,” Leon replied. “He also doesn’t do all of his paperwork, trying to put most of it on Agent McGee. There are numerous other occasions where his version of events during investigations does not line up with those of the others on his team, leading to him getting injured and playing it up, like when he was locked into a shipping container with Agent David. He has also been telling tales that Agent David is still working for Mossad and sending classified data to them, which is total rubbish.”

“Is that so?” Hammond asked, taking several sheets of paper out of the files he had put down in front of him earlier. “Like this?”

He slid over the papers which were printouts of Tony’s summary of all the files David had accessed during her time at NCIS along with information as to whether or not these files were relevant for current cases. Of course, he had verified all the facts there with the IT department. 

Vance looked over the documents. Halfway through, he took out a new toothpick and started to chew on it angrily. 

“I have no idea why you are bringing this up again. Agent David was absolved of any wrongdoing when she started again here. She promised to not send anymore files to Mossad. She has my total trust,” Vance said. 

“Interesting. Have you looked at the dates at all?” Morrow asked and Vance did so again. When he saw what the other two men were referring to, he had to swallow. How stupid could that little bitch be to be caught again by that bumbling fool DiNozzo?

“I am sure that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to her accessing these files. They must have needed them for cases,” he replied.

“And I’m sure that she also needed to download them for these cases as well, right?” Hammond inquired, by now more than done with this bullshit Vance was spewing. “Anything else you want to tell us before we tell you how things are going to go from here?”

“Only that you can’t trust anything that DiNozzo might have given you as ‘evidence’. He’s a bumbling fool who has no idea how to do an investigation and how to work a computer. I have no idea how he got hired in the first place, sir, but clearly Tom got lured in by the man’s ‘charm’. He’s a conman just like his father and made all of us believe that he was different,” Vance replied, satisfied to have gotten one last dig in at both DiNozzo and Morrow. He really couldn’t understand why the man had been hired. Unfortunately, he hadn’t messed up enough so far to really get rid of him or at those points in time when Vance could have gotten rid of him, had friends in high places that protected him. Now, though, he had given agency information to outsiders. Now he could finally get rid of him. 

“Unfortunately for you, all of us have known Tony DiNozzo much longer than you,” Tom answered, shining his nails on his suit jacket, not in the least bit bothered by the dig at him. “Because of that, we know that he is first of all, one hell of an agent, secondly, a much better intelligence analyst than you would ever give him credit for, both on the computer and off. He is also a man that has a very rigid moral compass, unlike his father. Furthermore, he has much more integrity than you, it seems.”

“In contrast to everyone else on the MCRT, he also doesn’t break the laws of this country whenever it suits him. He may bend them, but he doesn’t break them,” Hammond continued. “Contrary to what you might believe, we received none of this information from Special Agent DiNozzo. We were already investigating your whole agency since you let Ziva David come back. While some of these files may have been compiled by DiNozzo, he didn’t send them. One of our technical analysts found them together with the recording of the gathering of the voice prints yesterday. And I mean the original, not the one that your technical analyst left in the system with the end cut off so that David and McGee wouldn’t get into trouble.”

“Miss Sciuto would never do something like that,” Vance denied. “She would never tamper with evidence.”

“She did and she has. More than once to get McGee and David in the clear. Same with Gibbs. Just one example is the shooting of Ari Haswari. We can only hope that no defense attorney ever finds out how your precious MCRT gains and handles their evidence, because then we would be in real trouble. As it is, all of their cases will be reviewed to make sure that no one else walked that shouldn’t have,” Morrow said, clearly not impressed with his successor. “You will be under review as well. There has been more than one questionable decision made on your part.”

Vance gritted his teeth, chewing on his toothpick. How the hell had things gone so bad so fast?

“I have always done what was in NCIS’ best interest,” Vance said, his eyes narrowing.

“Cut the BS,” the third man suddenly said. It was the first thing he had said since coming in. “Everyone in this room knows that keeping a dinosaur like Gibbs isn’t in anyone’s best interest, especially with how often that man went off the rails and how many of the other government and local law enforcement agencies hate him. Not to speak of how he treats his team. Neither is letting a foreign intelligence agent on your most important investigative team. That in itself is a security issue of epic proportions. While we are speaking of security issues of epic proportions, let’s talk about Agent McGee. His books are literally a threat to national security, the same as David being on the MCRT. Through their combined efforts, pretty much each and every major intelligence agency has been able to find out how exactly your MCRT works. Now they are able to take countermeasures with Mossad right at the front. Good job, director!”

The sarcasm was clear in Steve's voice and Vance glared at the man. Who did he think he was? 

"I will have you know that agent McGee is one of our best agents. I have no idea what you are talking about with regard to his books. There's nothing wrong with them," the NCIS director gritted out. 

"You mean beside the defamation of character, putting undercover agents in jeopardy, revealing classified information about cases and the fact that his books got people killed and nearly cost the life of your technical analyst and he still published them?" Steve continued, not in the least fazed by the older man. It wasn't as if he had any say over his life and soon he wouldn't have any say over Tony's life either. 

"Who the hell are you that you think you have any right to criticize me?" Vance asked. 

"Steve McGarrett, naval intelligence and fiance of your former employee Tony DiNozzo Jr.," Steve introduced himself again. 

"There's nothing 'former' about DiNozzo's employment with my agency," Vance spat, totally forgetting the two other men in the office in his rage. "He only gets to quit when I say so and I'm not through with the little rat." 

"You mean, you haven't got him killed yet," Steve replied, egging the man on. 

"That's the least that bastard deserves for getting Jenny killed," he ground out. 

Steve sat back in his chair, satisfied that he had gotten the man to admit that he was trying to get Tony killed. Inside, he was seething. How dare this asshole try to get his Tony killed. 

"Since you want to marry the man, you clearly don't know him well," Vance spat. "You would be better off without him, the world would be better off without him! He's nothing but trouble!" 

"That's enough, Leon," Hammond said, his voice dangerously low. "I don’t know what your problem with agent DiNozzo is, but I believe, we will be adding attempted murder to your charges. I'm curious what else will be found during the investigation.”

Vance’s head shot around to his superiors. Inwardly he was cursing himself for forgetting that the two men were there as well. 

“You are suspended during the investigation. Agents are already at your house with a search warrant and outside with Miss Summer. They will be searching your office as well and will be taking you into custody,” the SecDef continued. “I suggest you call a lawyer, Leon.”

Vance only growled, not knowing what to say to that. 

“Well, gentlemen, I believe that’s it,” Morrow said, standing. “Have a nice day, Leon.”

The other two stood as well and together they left the office, leaving Vance sitting alone at the table, wondering how things could have gone wrong so fast as agents came into his office, starting to tear it apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I have to correct myself. Right now I estimate 7 parts to this series!


End file.
